


Courage found in the dark

by LandingStrutts



Series: Flesh and Wolf [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Rejection, The Rising (In the Flesh), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victus (In The Flesh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandingStrutts/pseuds/LandingStrutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren finds out by accident something Rick has been keeping from him. He will be leaving soon since he joined the military. Before Rick leaves he has to reveal his feelings for him. One innocent night while caving, he hopes he can find courage in the dark to tell Rick all that he means to him. But will Rick be able to return those feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage found in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/gifts).



> Dedicated to heartsdesire456 because their writing is great. And, they never received a gift. Which they whole-heartedly deserve.

"Rick?..." the name echoes into silence. Kieren places a hand on Rick's shoulder then whispers into his ear. "It's kinda dark in here, no?" He squeezes his shoulder a bit tighter. 

Rick stops in the pitch black and turns, "It's a cave Ren! Of course it dark, mate." Kieren withdraws his hand from the damp and itchy wool coat of Ricks.

Despite the dark, he knows Rick is smiling. Kieren thinks back to age five when they met. Kieren has fond memories of Rick since kindergarten. They experienced an intimate moment one time while in art class. It tickled the inside of Kieren's chest. Since then, his perception of Rick had changed. Suddenly as a young bloke, unexplained feelings needed to be buried. The feelings have crept up and have been clearly defined for Keiren. That first twitch of intimacy still lingers in his memory. He just does not know what to do with them now.

WIthout a reason, Rick stops suddenly and Kieren plows into him. "Ooomph..." They lose their balance ending up on dusky soil. Rick twists when they fall with Kieren now lying on top of him.

He grabs Kieren's arms while laughing, "Ren, What the hell?" he has to blame someone, "You need to watch where you are going mate. Here you are falling on top of your best mate and..." Rick's breath catches when it nudges him. Something hard and warm rubs against the front of his jeans. He pulls Kieren just a bit closer and breathings starts to pick up to a dizzying rate.

Kieren whispers inches from Rick's face, "Just creeped out a bit. Sorry mate." he adjusts by grinding into Rick's hip and it is evident to both men that they are aroused. Someone forces a swallow.

  


They are surprisingly comfortable in the dark. Other senses take over, they can smell each other. Discretely, they both inhale the scents that permeate and mingle in the air. They both recognize the arousing odors of two full-grown men. Kieren leans closer and relaxes more while lying on Rick. Sexual desire for each other oozes over their bodies.

"Ahem, ... ah, no worries, mate... Ren." Rick's hands get a firmer grip on Kieren's hips and ass while his fingers find his belt hoops. Kieren responds by a slight moan as he pushes his feet ever so slightly rubbing him further up Rick's warm body. Both hearts are jumping like jackrabbits but then it becomes too much.

To Ricks disappointment and surprise, Kieren launches up to stand, "Rick? Now,... get up." Kierens nervously excited, "Since the flash light died, will you just get that candle out so we can see. Hurry, I need to see." There is the smell of dirt and the shuffling of clothes.

A match is struck and a small explosion of light bursts before them. Rick finds Kieren's eyes and steps forward into his space. He peers into Kieren's mesmerizing eyes like he is looking for something. They are watery pools of deep dark chocolate. Rick leans closer and holds Kieren while letting his lips touch the rim of his ear.

A puff of desire passes by Kieren's ear, "There Ren. Light." He wets his lips, "How is that?". 

Kieren can not help but be drawn to Rick like a magnet. He places a hand on Rick's chest and pushes him backward a bit. His body and build are wide and defined yet soft to the touch. He appreciates how handsome a man Rick has become. It unsettles Kieren and he tries to push these thoughts away. He knows that he is just a tall, lanky, awkward nineteen year old. Rick would never reciprocate his affections.

"That is uhmm ... yeah, I can see you now." his tone has become depressed some, "Thanks." Rick notices and nudges Kieren to follow him.

"Good.", Kieren jumps a bit when Rick reaches out and grabs his hand in his and tugs. Rick smiles then turns and leads, able to see his way, "Are you not quite scared now?" Rick squeezes his hand tighter and draws Kieren closer to him. "That large rock I told you about is a bit further." 

They approach an enormous flat boulder. Holding the candle up, neither of them are able to see the ceiling of the cave. Water drops can be heard falling somewhere into a puddle.

Rick beams at Kieren, "It's a grand bit of rock, no?" Rick jumps up and settles somewhere comfortable. "Here, sit with me." padding the area in front of him. "Come on! It is extra comfy, I promise."

Unfortunately, Kieren's mood has taken a downward spiral into self pity, "It doesn't look comfortable, Rick." Rick knows exactly what Kieren is doing. So, he sets the candle down and looks intently at Kieren. They look at each other for a few minutes without a word. Rick again pats the spot directly in front of him but Kieren refuses to budge. Frustrated, Keiren begins to walk away saying, "Rick, why don't you just..."

Rick grabs him around the waist, lifts him and then plants Kieren between his legs. He has a tight grip on Kieren so he leans back on the wall and whispers. "Shhhh. Quiet mate. No words. Follow my lead." Kieren's nestled between his strong warm thighs and that jittery feeling returns in Keiren's chest, his palms are sweaty. A nervousness begins to break through Kieren's skin. 

"What...? What are you doing?" Kieren fidgets. Rick doesn't let go and forces Keiren to make himself comfortable.

It's taken a small lifetime but Rick finds the courage to do and say what he has been wanting to for a long time, "Kieren listen to me. It is ok. Enjoy this." he twists looking at Ren's profile, "We are friends; actually maybe more. I want to always be there for you and to protect you." he wraps his arms around Kieren's waist, "You are my best friend. This is my job." Rick leans his cheek and mouth besides Keiren's neck. "What would your parents say if I let something happen to you? Steve would go bonkers. Jem would never speak to me again." 

He quirks an eyebrow at Kieren's questioning gaze and nervously says, "Is this ..." He loosens his hold because maybe he has been misinterpreting things all along, "Is this, what I am doing, a problem?" The smell of Kieren's hair and the warmth of his body is intoxicating. Rick wants closer. Chills and goosebumps run down his arms with a tingling that exits out of his fingertips.

Kieren turns, stopping when his ear flushes up against Rick's stubbled upper lip. "No, It is not. It is just that, I don't know what any of this means." Rick exhales causing a steamy breath to pour down Keiren's neck. Confident hands rest on his chest. Sparks begin to ignite. A breaking damn of blood runs down from his neck to his spine and wakes his manhood with swelling pressure and a tightness that needs to be released. Pure excitement. Kieren can not help but think, 'This is not happening.'

Trying to catch his breath, he says, "Rick, is this how best friends are with each other? I'm pretty sure I don't remember doing this with any of my other friends." he has one eye looking dead into Ricks eyes, "This.. What are we doing?"

"What is this; are we friends or ... what?" a worried expression painted over Keiren's face.

Rick does not answer immediately but then he smiles, "What do you want us to be? We have been mates since kindergarten. I brought you here to ask you something important." He turns slightly to get a full on view of Kieren. "I want to offer you,... you my companionship and everlasting friendship." Kieren tilts his head. Rick explains, "That is a special kind of relationship. Only between me and you. It's honest, tender, protective and, ... yes, sexual. But only if you want." still clarifying, "It is that step beyond friendship between two people." Confused slightly, Kieren moves away ever so slightly with his eyebrows furrowed together. 

Rick frowns. He thought maybe Kieran would feel the same way but he obviously doesn't. Burning and stinging tears threaten to rise to the surface. He can feel the pressure in his face as he starts to accept what he didn't expect, rejection. He reacts suddenly, "Kieren, please. Please don't tell anyone. If you don't understand ... this, then you can be damn well sure that my pop won't."

Kieren stops Rick. "Did you say a companionship beyond friendship? ... because that sounds kind of nice." He cups Rick's face and rubs away a fallen tear, "I would like that. Do you hear me Mr. Macy? I do like this and I do like you." Kieren moves his face within kissing distance, "I just,.. I wanted to know what this was meaning for you."

Kieren makes a unhappy face, "I mean, you have dated before and we all know about me, the freak of Roarton. I am treated like I have the plague. You know it; you see it Rick.", he looks away, "No one wants me, Rick. No one." choking out those last words.

Rick turns Kieren's face to him with both hands, "Hey!! Don't you ever say things like that mate... I have always... ALWAYS, wanted you. That is the honest God's truth." Rick takes the palm of his hand and cups the side of Kieren's face. "Ren, ... I've liked you .... for so long. You have absolutely no idea." 

He brings the tips of there noses together, "You listen to me now. You are fun to be with. You make me smile and laugh all the time. You care for me unconditionally. You are so damn beautiful inside and out. You are the absolute best." He pets the side of Kieren's face with steady strokes. "Everything I have ever wanted in a mate, I found in you. You are everything to me."

Huge full tears escape from Kieren's eyes. Rick's thumb wipes the lower part of Kieren's cheek capturing a large drop. Kieren tracks his thumb as he pushes it past his shiny lips and into his mouth. He keeps his thumb in his mouth, tasting. A small thin line of saliva breaks as he returns his hand to his waist. "I have got you, I hope."

"Really? that's just... not what I expected you to say." Kieren's smiling and after a minute or so. Then he confesses, "You know, I remember when I realized I 'liked-you' liked you. We were making something in class. You had that paste. You know, the tasty spearmint past? It was on the side of your mouth. I just went over and licked it off. You just let me sit there next to you and then you leaned toward me and closed your eyes and let me finish. I was so happy and I didn't even know why." He laughs, "After a couple minutes, the teacher finally pulled me off of you and our classmates looked at us not even knowing what to think. You had a bugger of a smile on your face. We shyly watched each other the rest of the day." he laughs. "Oh, I also remember our mums having a fit trying to separate us when it was time to go home."

"Yeah, I remember." feeling guilty though, "Since then, I fought my feelings and attraction to you. I know my mother knows how I feel about you and I am sure my father does also. That is why he gives you so much grief. But, no matter what happened, I always came back to you." 

The candle light is flickering against the walls of the cave when Rick gets even more serious and says, "Ren, if anything were to happen to me, I would beg the good Lord above to bring me back to life so I could be with you. I want to be with you forever." He quiets and rests his cheek on Kieren's shoulder.

"What, you mean like a walking corpse or a rotter? Oh, that is gross." Kieren playfully sticks his tongue out. After he settles, he says, "Are you sure your feelings won't change? I know mine won't." He rubs his cheek gently against Ricks jaw. 

In the silence, Kieren's watch alarm rings, "Oh my God, Rick, I said I would be back for supper. My dad's going to wonder where I am." a plan is developed in a split second, "Hey, you want to come over? We could catch the Teen Wolf episode tonight? Maybe get a bite to eat?"

"How could I say no to my mate? You know, I gotta find out if Sterek is going to happen on that show." He smirks as they get up and head for the cave opening, "Alright then, why don't we make this a sort of date-thing next time? Instead of TV why not go to the theater? If you are up for that?" he is looking at Kieren for a response, What do you think Ren?"

Kieren grabs his hand and squeezes, "Are you bloody kidding me? How's Friday evening? I'll get some fags. You get a bottle of your dad's White lightening and we can make a night of it! Yeah?"

"I am in. Maybe we can kiss some more and maybe even, ...mess around some. If you know what I mean."

"That sounds perfect." Total darkness envelops them as he blows out the candle. 

A set of warm moist lips find and press against another as hands try finding a way to get closer. A warmth overtakes them both and two friends melt into each other because they both eventually found what they needed in each other.

Courage.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. comments most definitely welcome. Hope there is a Season 3 !!


End file.
